


Telling you "I Love You"

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Kudos: 10





	Telling you "I Love You"

Daniil was so sad about what have happened to Pierre, he wanted to comfort his boyfriend.  
So when he has been back to the race, he has knocked at the door of Pierre and say "It's Daniil"

"Come In" say, Pierre

And he saw Pierre who looked so sad, Daniil has sat next to him and he has hugged him and say "You were so great, I'm sorry you had one bad race" and he kisses his neck

"Daniil..."

"You deserve some praise, you know you are wonderful, never forget this," he said this while he continues to kiss his neck

Pierre turn his face and he kisses Daniil "I love you"

Daniil was a little surprised because they never really say these words, even if he have said it once in Russian so he tells him again in Russian.

"What did you say? Because I have heard you saying it once" say, Pierre

Daniil kiss him and say "I love you that what I was meaning"

And Pierre kisses him and I love you in french.

This night when they have made love they have said multiples times I love you for prove


End file.
